A Valentine's Story
by Christopher Scott
Summary: Namine/Sora fluff to celebrate the holiday. Happy Valentine's Day. Please read and review.truly, Christopher Scott: A Gentleman Thief


A Valentine's Story

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Namine sat in the room she was sharing with Kairi. She had been living with the Somebody for a good bit of time now, as said Somebody thought of the Nobody as her twin sister, for all intents and purposes. Namine wasn't complaining, as she thought along similar lines, and she got to see the boy she loved regularly. She and Sora had been getting close as of late, spending more time together than they did with their respective best friends. She would draw while Sora would watch, both enjoying the other's company, whether they were talking or just silently taking in the moment.

This particular day was the day before St. Valentine's Day, a holiday in which, from what Namine had been informed by a giddy Kairi; people would draw hearts and give candies or other treats to one another. It was supposed to be some sort of thing to tell the other person that you cared. So, Namine set to work, planning to give one of these Valentine's cards to Sora.

She couldn't give him an ordinary store-bought card, those seemed to not properly get the message, so she decided to make him a card, herself. Was she an artist, or wasn't she? Now, what would she draw?

She had thought of drawing him a heart, but she decided that that would be rather disturbing, since hearts weren't that pretty, as far as organs are concerned, and especially if it was coming from a girl who didn't physically have one, though, if she had one, she was sure she would give it to him. She kept thinking, trying to figure out what she could draw, when she had an idea. It was perfect, and she could draw that easily. She smiled to herself, thinking on just how perfect it would be. She took out her sketchbook and began to draw it, knowing he would love it.

* * *

><p>Sora, meanwhile, was trying to figure out just what Namine would like. She was so precious to him, and he wanted to give her the best gift imaginable, so he thought long and hard. He thought of giving her Pooh's book, as he was sure that she would love being able to play with the story, but he wasn't sure how Pooh and his friends would take to knowing that their world was owned by someone they had never met before. Suddenly, he had an epiphany. It was perfect, and he knew that Namine would love having it. He would have to head out now, though, if he was going to be able to get it in time.<p>

* * *

><p>As it usually happens, February 13 gave way to Valentine's day, and Cupid came out with his magic arrows. "Cupid" being Yuffie, who had been spending the previous night visiting her friends on Destiny Island, and "Magic Arrows" being slightly heavy suction cup arrows, which she kept shooting at couples. At any rate, Namine was currently looking for her brave knight with a key shaped sword.<p>

She was starting to get worried when she couldn't find him. She searched everywhere, trying to find him when she noticed that the gummy ship he used to travel was not anywhere to be found. She felt herself get so depressed by the fact, since she couldn't give him the gift that she had spent hours working on. Suddenly, she heard a loud rumbling. It was his gummy ship! He was back.

Moving quickly, she positioned herself to be standing exactly where his vision would go once the door opened. Once she felt that he would easily be able to see her, she smiled, wanting to see the look on his face when he saw her.

Sora dismounted the gummy ship, leaving through the back door that had been recently installed. He wasn't sure what had made him do that, but he did it none the less. As he stepped around the ship, he suddenly saw Namine, standing at the front of the ship. Surprised, he grinned and walked behind his favorite Nobody.

"So," he said, "Who are we waiting for?"

"It's Sora," the girl responded, not seeming to notice who she was speaking to, "He just got back from doing who knows what."

"I think he was getting you a gift," the boy responded, his smile widening.

"Wait a second," Namine said, pausing, "I know that voice…"

Turning, she saw the Keyblade master standing behind her. Grinning widely, she lunged at him, enveloping him in a tight yet gentle hug.

"Where were you?" she asked, "I've been looking for you all day."

"I just headed off to Traverse Town to get you something," he said cheerfully.

He handed her a smooth white box, with her name engraved on it.

"I noticed how you needed a new art box, since the one you had was getting too full, so I got some moogles to help me make it."

"Thank you," she whispered, looking reverently at the box. It was so beautiful, and he made it especially for her. Remembering that she had a gift for him, as well, she handed him the box that contained his present. It had taken her quite a few hours and she would need some new art tools, but she had made his gift.

Sora opened the box and saw a big scrapbook inside of it. Opening it, he saw all of the times he had with Namine, from Castle Oblivion, which she had explained to him when he had started regaining his memories while they spent time together, down to the day prior. He smiled at her, touched by the gesture, and pulled her into another hug. Looking her in the eyes, he felt rather peaceful as he touched his forehead to hers, still smiling.

Yards away, Yuffie was spying on them with her telescope. She had already managed to get Riku and Kairi together by smacking their heads together into a kiss with her arrows, so she decided to try with these two. She nocked her arrow and lined up her shot with Sora's head. Just as she was going to fire, she heard a familiar voice that she was afraid she'd hear say "So this is what you were up to. Come on, let's go."

Then, she felt her bow get taken by Leon, who then led her back to the ship, saying, "Well, I'm not even going to ask why I just had to stop you from shooting Sora with a suction cup arrow, so, let's just go."

With that, the pair left, Yuffie being in the middle of the irritated silence of one who was denied amusement, and Leon with the calm silence of someone who has spent enough time with Yuffie to appreciate the silence.

Meanwhile, Sora and Namine had not even moved, oblivious to the world around them, neither having garnered up the courage to get any closer to kissing. Eventually, it was Namine who made the move. She grabbed Sora by the sides of his face and kissed him passionately. Sora was surprised momentarily, but soon found himself kissing back just as enthusiastically. Once the need for air overcame the duo, they pulled away reluctantly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Namine," Sora said gently, smiling adoringly at the girl.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sora," Namine responded sweetly, caressing the boy's cheek tenderly.


End file.
